Various types of electronic devices are utilized in everyday life. Some electronic devices, such as smart phones, have a variety of functions such as call handling, content playback, and content recording. Other electronic devices may have limited functionality by design. For example, an electronic device such as an audio device may receive an external sound, i.e. record audio, and provide the recorded audio to the user. In the case of an electronic device having a microphone, it may receive an external sound by use of the microphone, and store information of the received sound, i.e. store the recorded audio.